


Needle In A Hay Stack

by A_Touch_Of_Hope (o0kaymawn0o)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A program comes around once a year to find Alphas and Omegas their mate. Jared and Jensen join the program. They're both from very different worlds, with very different ideals. When they meet, Jensen knows that he has to have Jared, and he will do absolutely anything to make that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interview

“What does it mean for you to find the one?”

On the other side of the desk, nervous energy filtering around him, the Omega responds with an open heart and a genuine smile on his face. “It means everything to me. Ever since I understood my true purpose in the world, I’ve been searching for that _one_ person to spend the rest of it with me. I wouldn’t be sitting here talking to you if I weren’t serious about finding that special someone. That Alpha to my Omega. Yeah, that’s cheesy, but I’m not going to apologize for it.”

* * *

 

“What does it mean for you to find the one?”

The Alpha’s ‘brows lift for a brief moment. Then, they recover, resting in their usual place, over the impromptu surprise of the question presented. Straightening his stance on the chair, the Alpha leans forward with great intent. “Finding the one for me is my goal. I’ve had Omegas approach me left and right looking to get my knot and be bonded to me. But they’re just in it for the fortune that my name represents. I’m not looking for a lost cause here. I’m looking for the Omega that’s going to see me, not my family’s wealth.”           

* * *

“When you find your Alpha, what will you do?”

“I will try to be everything that they want me to be. I speak my mind, though, and I would hope that my Alpha would respect that and see it as a sign of strength, not disrespect.”

“What if they don’t like your opinion?”

The Omega drops his gaze. “I’m sure that I won’t agree with everything they have to say, either. All I’m asking is that they just listen to what I have to say.”

“Is mutual respect something very important to you?”

Taking a pause to think for a minute, the Omega raises his head, a surge of confidence spurring him on. “I believe so. No, yeah. Definitely.”

“You understand that this program is a last resort for unmated Alphas and Omegas? There is no guarantee that you will find the one for you.”

A ghost of smile. “What can I say? I’m a risk taker. And I’m more than willing to take this risk. Who knows? I might just beat the odds.”

“I admire your hope and determination, but I must inform you that even if you don’t find your mate during the program, there will be no refund.”

For a while it seems as though the Omega is going to cut his losses short and try some place else. Then, as if he is given a gentle nudge by the earth, he requests for the Beta to hand him the contract, and signs on the dotted line.

“Welcome to the program, Jared. I promise that we will do our best to find you your Alpha.”

Jared shakes the man’s hand. “That’s all I can really ask for.”

* * *

 

 “When you find your Omega, what will you do?”

“To be honest with you, if I’m lucky enough to find _my_ Omega here, and they turn out to just wanna be with me for me, I’ll give them whatever the hell they want,” the Alpha declares, growing irritated with the interview. He thought all he had to do was sign a contract, then the program would start up within the next week, once they gathered all of their applicants. Right now, he just feels like he’s talking to a psychiatrist. It’s frustrating. Not that anything that he has said hasn’t been true. He means every word of it. That doesn’t mean he would rather go through all of this shit to get to the end.

“If you give them everything they want, isn’t that the exact same thing that you’ve been trying to avoid?”

“Not everything is about money.”

“Perhaps not,” the Beta replies, as he types something into the computer. The Alpha doesn’t appreciate that. Being ignored for the sound of tapping keys. He’s a busy man, and he needs to get back to work.

“Are we done here? I have a busy schedule.”

“Sign the contract, you start next week.”

Huffing, the Alpha snatches the contract and scrawls his signature.

“Here,” he announces.

“Excellent. See you in a week, Jensen.”

Jensen lifts himself from the chair, schooling his scowl as he walks out of the office. He’s not even hopeful that this shit will work. Nevertheless, he has to try something. Can’t put up with another money grabbing Omega, who doesn’t see beyond anything other than his fortune and his good looks.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen meet for the first time. And then Jensen says something that makes the situation a little awkward.

The following week, Jared is feeling optimistic. He’s been trying to envision who his Alpha might turn out to be. Throughout his life, he’s had Alphas try and fail to make a pass at him. The other Werewolf’s can say what they want. Jared’s a traditionalist. Dealing with his heats is the hardest thing, but he will not give himself up to the first knot that pops in front of his entrance. No way. He has more class than that. That’s not to suggest that he’s hoping that the Alpha he winds up with has never knotted anyone before. Jared’s not that naïve. Although, it would be nice. Something special for the two of them.

Jared steps out of his house, waving goodbye to his little sister Megan before he leaves, turning right just outside the gate to head to the meet and greet for all the Alphas and Omegas that joined the program.

The program had been formed due to the sham bonding’s that have been happening all over the world. Alphas and Omegas pairing themselves together because they do not have the patience to wait for the _one._ In the program, Alphas and Omegas fly from all over the world to one spot—it’s a huge event, and Jared just so happens to live in the town the program was born in. There are other benefits to having the program hosted in your hometown. For example, the applicants take revenue in a hotel that was specifically designed for the program. Jared won’t have the luxury of staying there, as he lives with his parents. He could choose to acquire one of the rooms if he so wished, however he’s family oriented. Being away from them for too long, especially his little sister, will be too hard for the Omega.

Jared’s excited to meet the Alpha applicants. He doesn’t really understand why they don’t just put them all in one room and watch the magic happen. Give them some time and some space to talk and get to know each other. That’s how Jared would set the whole thing up. Instead, they have rooms—small rooms. There are one-hundred altogether. A selection of Alphas and Omegas wait on either side of the doors, and when their number is called, they are permitted to enter the room. Jared would compare it to speed dating in a way. Except, in this case, once you’re sure that you no longer wish to speak to the Alpha/Omega, you can get up and walk out of the room. If they take offence and start to get aggressive, security is there to handle the situation.

It’s strange how a few years ago if someone asked Jared if he would ever sign up for the program, he’d tell them that he doesn’t need a process designed to pair Alphas and Omegas to find his destined one. Perhaps something less pretentious, though the point would have been made. Now, he’s standing outside the center where the program is being held, stepping out of the way as Were’s stalk past him into the building, already so sure of themselves.

So then why has he yet to move inside? Jared feels his heart race, as if he’s suddenly not ready for something like this. What if he makes the wrong choice, and ends up with an Alpha who has him sick to his stomach every time he touches him? No, that’s not possible, right? Jared will know when he has found his true Alpha? That’s the only thing he has riding on this. And he’s already paid for the program. Can he back out now, turn on his heel and never look back? Definitely not. He has to do this. He can do this, and he will.

Holding his head high, Jared makes for the door, accidentally bumping shoulders with another Omega. They share a glance, then Jared offers to allow them to go through the door first. They do so, throwing a thank you over their shoulder. Jared thinks to himself that the Were’s can’t be all that bad, if they have the manners and the respect to at least say thank you.

Feeling as though his fate is sealed, Jared steps over the threshold. For some reason, it feels like he’s walking into a mental hospital for unfit Alphas and Omegas. Maybe he is. If he can’t simply find the Alpha he’s supposed to be bound to on his own, perhaps he is unfit. Sad as it may be, Jared is going to have to face reality here, and hope beyond hope that this doesn’t take up too much of his time.

Looking around the front area, Jared notices the pathway for Omegas and heads that way. There are Alpha security guards to detect whether or not an Alpha is trying to sneak up on Omegas and take their pick. The larger one sniffs Jared as he waltzes by and nods his head, satisfied that Jared is who he is claiming to be.

The walk down the hall is daunting for Jared. He’s not prone to panic attacks or anxiety, yet this whole place is making him feel uneasy. Ignoring that as much as he can for now, Jared proceeds, following the path until he catches up with the other Omegas.

Everyone seems tense. Jared can understand why. He feels the same. They’re not only admitting that they’ve failed in finding their mate, their putting their love life in the hands of a _program._ The Were’s joke about humans using online dating to find that special someone. Now look at them, waiting in line to start A/O Match.com.

“Is this your first time?”

A blonde female Omega nods her head sheepishly, her cheeks reddening as though she’s that obvious. “Yeah.”

“What’s your name?”

“Hayley. Yours?”

The other Omega smiles. “I’m Stacey. Pleased to meet you.”

“You too.”

Jared busies himself thinking about who’s going to be through those doors when it’s his turn. He doesn’t care what his Alpha looks like. Personality is much higher up on traits that he likes in the Were that he’s going to end up with. Ideally, he would like a gentlemen. Someone who’s not afraid to give compliments, and actually woo him into the bedroom. Not the type that walks up with all the confidence in the world, looks him up and down then propositions him on the spot. Jared’s not that kind of guy.

He wants someone to be interested in his thoughts and feelings, yet not willing to change just for him. They have to be willing to change because they want to. Otherwise, Jared will feel terrible, as if he’s taking away their true essence. Jared wants someone kind, funny, charming and charismatic. Truthfully, he’s asking for a bit too much. Then again, this is in his head. It’s his ideals. Everything changes once an Omega meets their Alpha. When the bond is there, nothing else matters, as long as they have each other.

Hopefully, the Alpha that he does end up with doesn’t live too far from home. As mentioned before, Jared’s a family man. They mean everything to him. If he has to uproot his life for his destined one, he’s not sure that he can go through with it. Again, he would feel like the lowest of the low asking them to move here instead.

Luckily, he’s not at that stage yet. He doesn’t have to make all of these decisions. And thank the Moon that his time hasn’t come.

* * *

 

Jensen’s been here less than ten minutes and he’s already regretting his decision. He should have figured that everyone would know who he is wherever he goes. Everyone is staring at him, judging him. They must all think that he’s here to take what’s theirs, when it’s the opposite. He’s here to find an Omega that’s not going to froth at the mouth at the chance at some of the Ackles’ fortune. Why did he have to be born into fortune? It’s made him distrustful of everyone.

Jensen has very few friends. His trust issues prevent him from letting even a handful into his life. When he was young and naïve, _friends_ took advantage of him, using his kindness to get what they want from him. Money, meetings with their father and his father. They never wanted to get to know him. Overtime, it’s made him bitter and resentful.

Sometimes, he thinks about how it all could be if he just didn’t give a shit, used his money instead to get what he wanted. But then, he would never be him. And he would _never_ be free.

Scowling at the other Alphas, Jensen growls when one gets too close to get a better look at him. Security notices his animosity, stepping over to check the situation out. As soon as they realize who it is, they yell at everyone else to keep their distance or they will be thrown out on their asses.

Coming from wealth sucks. You’re treated differently and Jensen hates that. He can’t wait until he becomes head Alpha of his pack so he can start doing the things that he wants to do, like giving money to the Hospital for suffering Omegas, and fight to pass laws so that Omegas can have the same jobs as any Alpha.

Jensen hates how much the world sucks. He sympathizes with most of the Omegas, just not the ones that try to charm him into marrying them. Not gonna happen. Not when all they want is his money, and to slash his family name.

“Number thirty-one,” a Beta calls from the desk.

Immediately, Jensen pushes himself from the wall, strolling down the hall to get to the door. He hands his number to the Beta, then unlocks the door. The Alphas enter first, then the Beta on the other side waits thirty seconds before allowing the Omega to enter.

Jensen takes his seat, drumming his fingers against the table as he waits. He expects this to be a complete bust. Already, he’s thinking to himself that it’s just one a day for the new two months, he can put up with it. Even though that thought has him wishing he had the guts to rip his eyes out.

_Thirty seconds._

When the door opens, Jensen leans back in his chair, resisting the urge to bark an order for them to get a move on already and stop wasting his time. He can tell straight away that the Omega is nervous, although he can’t quite smell them yet. There’s a line of something around the door that prevents Alphas from scenting. Jensen hates it. It makes his nose itch, and he doesn’t want the Omegas first impression to be that he’s a slob that sits their digging for gold, when that’s not even the context of the situation.

Finally, the door slides along the floor a tad more, then there’s a booted-foot entering. Jensen gets a whiff of something. It’s not fantastic, but at least it vanquishes the itch. More of the Omegas body appears after each step, revealing an oddly tall Omega, much taller than any Omega Jensen has laid eyes on.

After the last step, Jensen’s lungs stop working temporarily. Shoulder length, mousy hair, framing an angular face, with shocking hazel eyes that reflect differently in the streams of light pouring in through the glass-panes of the one-window in the room; full, gorgeous lips twitch out of nerves, and well-looked after teeth flash briefly when the Omegas upper-lip rolls up. Jensen can’t seem to take his eyes off that mouth to assess the rest of the man.

He doesn’t have the chance either, as the beautiful Omegas seats himself on the opposite side. Jensen’s face is a picture. And this would all be perfect if he didn’t happen to be sporting the biggest hard-on of his life under the table, due to the intoxicating scent wafting off the Omega in waves.

Clearly, Jensen needs to get himself under control because the gorgeous specimen sat across from him is saying something, and he’s not responding. At all. Quelling his need with memories of walking in on Granny Ackles in the nude, Jensen succeeds in finding his voice.

“Hi, I’m Jensen. What’s your name?”

“Wow, this really is like speed-dating,” Jared jokes, scratching the back of his head at the same time Jensen thumbs the lobe of his right ear. “And, I’m Jared. It’s nice to meet you.”

Jensen wants to kick himself, but his immediate response is, “The pleasure is all mine.” _Like you’re going to be mine._ His mind provides unhelpfully, his Alpha screaming at him to _take while the taking is good._

“So this is awkward. I’ve never done this before…” Jared admits, dragging his eyes away from the emerald gaze of the Alpha.

“Me either. I was hating it up until now.”

Jared smiles small. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Why were you hating it up until now?”

Jensen blanches. “You, uh, don’t know who I am?”

A shrug. “Your name is Jensen?”

“It is. Never mind. Where are you from?” _Would he be willing to come with me back to Dallas?_

* * *

 

Jared’s confused. People don’t usually ask if you know who they are, unless they’re someone important. Or at least, someone who you’re supposed to know. Jared’s never seen this Alpha before. He has to admit that he could possibly be a model. Jensen definitely has the looks for that line of work. His attitude isn’t bad either. Jared thinks he’s quite charming, what with the way he said _the pleasure is all mine,_ and that he was _hating it up until now._ Jared couldn’t help but blush when the Alpha declared that. It made him feel special.

Since he got in the room with Jensen, he’s been effected by the Alphas powerful, and very desirable scent. It’s as though he can’t control his words all of a sudden.

“I’m actually from here. Yeah, I got lucky,” Jared mutters, wondering how someone as attractive and nice as Jensen hasn’t found his mate already.

“That’s cool. Easy for you. You got to walk here.”

“Well how did you get here?”

“I’d rather not say,” Jensen says, grinning.

Jared leans in like it’s a secret. “Do you have a time machine?”

“Time machines are for pussies. I have superpowers.” The Alpha puffs out his chest. Jared bites back laughter, leaning back in his seat and smiling. He asks what Jensen’s power is, the Alpha informing him that it’s the ability to switch bodies with people.

“I have a superpower, too, ya’know?” Jared adds casually, his eyes daring Jensen to ask.

“What is it?”

“The power to tell you’re full of shit.”

Strange as it may be, the two men burst into laughter, and Jared notes that he likes the way Jensen laughs with his whole body, and how his eyes crinkle at the corners to show how genuine his mirth is. Jared must look like a fool when he laughs. Not that he would know, he’s never cracked a joke at himself then watched the mirror. Who would do something like that?

When they finally settle down, Jensen flattens his hand over Jared’s without even thinking. He lids his eyes and licks his lips. “I guess we know that your superpower is much more accurate than mine.” Jared’s body radiates with heat from the look of pure need in Jensen’s eyes. He feels himself wanting to strip down right here and now, throw his legs behind his ears and let the Alpha have his wicked way with him.

That’s not on the table, though.

Still, Jared doesn’t take his hand away. He likes how it feels under Jensen’s palm.

It seems like hours that the two of them sit there, staring into each other’s eyes. Jared once again imagines himself in a Rom-com. All the elements are there. Really, the only thing that’s missing is the kiss.

And then Jensen says something Jared wasn’t expecting.

“I really want to kiss you, Jared.”

* * *

 

Every fiber of Jensen’s being is telling him to sweep Jared up in his arms and seal those gorgeous lips with his own. The only thing stopping him is the lack of a go-ahead. Jensen’s not some asshole. He won’t just dive in without permission. And he could tell from the moment Jared spoke that the Omega doesn’t take kindly to having his will ripped from him. Jensen won’t be the one to do that.

Things have felt right since Jared entered the room. He feels lighter. He feels happier—he’s not thinking about money-grabbing Omegas, due to the fact that the Omega in front of him has no idea who he is or where he comes from. Jensen’s going to tell Jared as soon as he asks, however he’s going to enjoy this short time where he can just be Jensen Ackles, normal, slightly immature guy. Not a Were born from wealth and prosperity, who could have everything he ever wanted at the drop of a hat, yet chooses not to take advantage.

Besides, the only thing he wants in the world right now is the Omega that he can’t stop thinking about kissing.

“That’s a little sudden, don’t you think, Jensen?” Jared says, inadvertently crushing Jensen’s heart in the palm of his hand.

Jensen smiles sadly at the Omega, accepting his refusal. What was he even expecting? You don’t tell someone you just met that you really want to kiss them. When does that ever work out for anybody these days? Even if Jensen’s certain that Jared is the one. The Alpha is not going to force Jared into anything, sexual or otherwise.

“I understand,” Jensen replies, failing to keep the disappointment out of his tone.

Across the table, Jensen can see that Jared is guilty about saying no, which has him wondering. There’s so many emotions flickering through those beautiful eyes, so indecisive. Jensen’s fine with it. Jared can have all the time in the world if he needs it. That’s not going to stop Jensen from fantasizing about those lips every second of every day.

“I’m sorry. You’re very handsome… It’s just that I like to take things slow.”

After a beat, Jensen circles his thumb over the skin of Jared’s knuckles. “It’s okay. I understand.”

A knocking on the door separates them. One of the Betas pokes their head in the door, letting them know that there are others waiting to use the room, heavily implying that they should cut this short, regardless of the rules being that they can use the room for as long as they would like, until they make the decision to leave.

Jensen’s face falls as Jared takes the opportunity to excuse himself, stammering out how nice it was to meet him, and other such things. Jensen doesn’t say much else, barely holding himself back from pulling the gorgeous Omega into a heated kiss.

Stepping out of the room, Jensen immediately locates one of the Betas. “No need for introductions because you clearly know who I am, from the dollar signs replacing your eyes like some money-grabbing cartoon character. To save a couple of minutes, yes I’m paying you off. No Alpha gets to meet with the Omega Jared, all right? If I smell another Alpha on him that I haven’t picked up on from being in this dump, I’ll have you deported,” Jensen warns, handing the Beta a large sum. With that cleared, he turns, throws a waves over his shoulder and stalks towards the exit.

There’s no need for him to be here anymore. He’s already found the Omega he’s going to be with for the rest of his life.


	3. The Piece That's Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared goes home when his number isn't called after hours of waiting. Jensen wants Jared to be with him in his hotel room--the rooms too big for one person.

So far, Jared’s not particularly thrilled with this whole program. Meeting Jensen had been great. Walking away from him had been one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do in his life. That’s something he should probably look into. Jared doesn’t know Jensen, so why does he suddenly want to be around him every second of the day, wise-cracking and laughing at nothing? Incidentally, that’s not the reason that he’s pissed. Since he left Jensen in the room, he hasn’t been called out to meet with anyone else. He’s paying good money for this, so things better start changing soon.

Oddly enough, his anger isn’t that he hasn’t been seated with any more Alphas. It’s more to do with the fact his resources are being drained by this program, and he’s not getting anything out of that. The whole situation is strange to him. He’s seen Omegas called into the room three or four times since this whole thing began. And yet, here he is, sitting on his butt waiting for his number to be said.

Right now, he would rather go home. What’s the point in him being here when he’s being ignored? He would try to make conversation if the idea didn’t literally give him a headache. Jared’s a people person at heart, and they’re all in the same boat here, however he’s reluctant to start up a conversation, especially when he’s embarrassed to be here.

Jared feels like he’s letting his family down, even if his mother insists that it’s not his fault that he hasn’t found his mate yet. And somewhere deep down Jared knows this as well. Still, it doesn’t stop the self-loathing and self-doubt that he’ll never find an Alpha that means something to him.

Uncharacteristically, his lips stretch into a genuine smile. Jensen meant something to Jared the moment he met him. Not only did Jensen smell like heaven, and had a laugh that sent shockwaves of relief through Jared’s whole body—he’s also funny, sweet, gentle and honest. Most of the qualities that Jared wishes for in his Alpha. Maybe he’s just scared? Scared that Jensen’s not on the same page with him? Yes, Jensen admitted that he really wanted to kiss Jared… What if Jensen is just a horn-dog? He has the looks to snag whatever Were he wants, so how should Jared take something like that?

Everything is confusing for him right now. He wonders what Jensen is up to right this second, if he’s currently chatting up another Omega. The thought makes him sick to his stomach. Now he feels sad and alone. He definitely wants to go home now. Although, he’s not sure what the rules are here—if he can just leave and come back for the next day without a backward glance. Honestly, this hallway is making him feel worse, as though he’s trapped and there’s no way out, regardless of the signs that direct you to the exits.

If he wasn’t afraid of getting told off, Jared would barrel through the nearest fire-escape. That’s the closet door. The closest exit to fresh air and freedom.

Gathering his bearings, Jared stands up. He doesn’t look at any of the other Omegas as he moves to the exit, ignoring their whispers about him getting cold feet, unable to handle the pressure—maybe had a bad first meeting. Jared wants to smile because the last one couldn’t be further from the truth. He wishes that he just stayed in that room, ignoring the warning tone of the Beta that they should probably wrap this up. Instead, he had leapt at the opportunity to get away, too frightened that he wouldn’t be able to resist the clearly powerful Alpha that wanted to kiss him—wanted to taste his lips.

Jared flushes, feeling the breeze on his face as he finally removes himself from the building. If he could turn back time, he would say yes to Jensen kissing him. He really wants to kiss him, too—wants to test if that mouth feels as good as it looks on his own.

Heat pools in his belly, and Jared fidgets as he walks, playing with the collar of his shirt and the pockets of his jeans. It feels like he’s wearing too many clothes. At the same time, it’s as if he can’t get enough of the sensations of the fabric.

With a warm bath in mind, Jared allows himself a grin, heading in the direction of home.

* * *

 

Immediately following his bribe to make sure that no other Alpha could be seated with Jared, Jensen found the contacts that he would need to ensure that the Beta kept their promise. As it happens, they did, and they informed him a few minutes ago that _his_ Omega left the building. They clarified that it could have been boredom, or it could have been something completely different, nevertheless they kept their word and his number was not called again. Jensen heard the guilt in their voice. Hell, he feels guilty to. It would have been easier if they could have told him to go home. At least that way Jared wouldn’t have to sit and wait for nothing to happen.

Jensen sighs. He misses Jared. He has the best room in the hotel for the guests of the program, and no one to enjoy it with. Being rich has benefits, don’t get Jensen wrong. For the most part, it’s entirely too lonely.

If Jared were here with him, Jensen would cuddle up against his back, and run his hands through Jared’s soft-looking brown mane, scratching his fingers through the long tendrils, massaging Jared’s scalp until he’s lazy and relaxed, finally relenting when the beautiful Omega drifts into a soundless sleep.

It pains him how much he actually wants that right this second.

Unfortunately, he’s going to have to wait until the next time he meets the Omega to coax Jared into anything like that. Jensen got the idea from Jared’s refusal for a kiss that Jared’s a traditionalist. Which is fine by Jensen. The Alpha can keep it in his pants for as long as it takes when he really wants to. And he will beat his patience and libido into submission for an Omega as amazing and spectacular as Jared.

One day, Jared will be his mate, and filled with his pups, ready to give life to beautiful little Weres’, that Jensen will love and adore with all his heart, vow to protect them with his life, and cherish them forever. And Jared will be alongside him, engaging with his maternal instincts. Jensen won’t stop Jared if he wants to work, even if the man won’t actually have to. Regardless, Jensen will support his decisions.

Sitting here on this top of the line king-sized bed is doing nothing for him. It doesn’t even feel comfortable. Jensen knows that it would if Jared was here. Everything would feel better if Jared was here.

This is all so strange. Jensen’s lived his whole life without Jared, and now it feels like there’s a piece missing in every memory he has from the first moment he got his knot. He wishes he knew Jared back then, when he was just starting out as an Alpha. He never would have met up with all those money-grabbing Omegas. It would have just been him and Jared, day after day, like it’s going to be once he claims the man as his own.

_The bond is mutual. He must know that there’s something between us._

Jensen falls back against the pillow, shoving his hand down his pants. Jared’s eyes enter his mind, teasing and taunting him with their inability to stay the same color. Then Jared’s smile is there, followed by his deep rumble of a laugh, and the warmth of his hand underneath Jensen’s, the everlasting and mesmerizing scent of the Omega that Jensen wants to tamper with his own, letting every Were out there know that Jared is Jensen’s, and if they so much as look at him the wrong way, he’ll rip their throats out.

A haze of pleasure washes over him. Images of his teeth sinking into that succulent neck right at the moment his knot bulges and swells inside Jared’s tight, Omega heat, ending the bonding ceremony, joining them together for the rest of their lives.

Jensen releases inside his pants, realization dawning on him that he’ll spend the rest of his life making Jared his. This is what he wants. To mark Jared. To make him Jensen’s. To cover him in his Alpha scent. To knot him and fill him with his pups. To take care of him while he’s pregnant, spoon against his back and place a comforting hand on Jared’s swollen belly. To make love to him… To be _his._

_I need you to be mine, Jared._


	4. Follow Your Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared goes into heat early. Jensen needs to decide if he can trust himself enough to be around Jared and not knot him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for all the Kudos/Bookmarks/Comments that I've gotten for this so far! Yesterday, I became an Uncle to my Nephew Kayden, who comes home today! :D I named him, which is awesome... Unfortunately, I didn't get any sleep last night, so I'm sorry if I made some mistakes--lack of energy to deal with right now. I was hoping that I'd get a good night sleep last night, considering a baby is going to be living us... And they cry a lot. Thought my body would let me have this one, but I was wrong on all counts. Never mind--anywho, hope you enjoy the latest chapter. 
> 
> I dedicate this one to my Nephew--he'll never read it, but it's dedicated to him... Haha!

Megan is a smart girl. She has very keen senses, most likely inherited from her mother. For years, she’s been able to tell someone’s mood from the moment she picks up on their scent. It’s proven her lucky time and time again, especially considering she’s been labelled the mediator between her friends. Whenever they’re feeling at a loss for what to do, they seek her out, and she gives them her two-cents. It’s not always the best advice. Megan doesn’t think that she’s some form of genius, but she does like to help her friends in any way that she can. And if that means offering her assessment and making suggestions, then so be it.

Megan acquired her skill for sensing moods from watching her brother, Jared. He doesn’t realize it at all, however all of his emotions, true thoughts and feelings are all on display. Sometimes she wonders if he’s even trying to hide them. When Jared’s upset, Megan feels loss. Family means more than fame and riches to the Padalecki’s. They look out for each other, welcome new family with open arms, as well as keep fighting to a minimum.

Despite all this, Megan’s never seen Jared quite like he is right now. If she had a guess, she’d say he’s a cross between happy and enlightened. For some reason, though, that’s not the right answer. Jared’s being quiet, playing with the clothes on his back, arching into the wall like it’s a stripper-pole.

Megan’s confused. Point blank. No other word for it.

“What is the matter with you?” she asks, unable to keep the words in any longer.

Jared snaps his head back and moans. “I d-don’t know!”

Growing worried, Megan runs from the living room to the study at the end of the hallway, wrapping on the door until Gerald calls from the other side. Megan throws open the door and gesticulates for her father to follow her. Which he does, a pondering look crossing his features as he trails after his youngest child.

Entering the living room, they both stare wide-eyed. Jared has found his way to the floor, his pants pulled over his bottom, revealing the slick pouring from the crack of his ass, down the sides of his balls and soaking into the fabric of his jeans. His nails are clawing at the carpet, hips stuttering through the air, exposing his rear that little bit more. Jared’s sweating all over, moaning allowed, his cries filled with pain and need.

Gerald gasps. “He’s going into heat. This isn’t possible—Jared’s heats not for another two weeks at best,” he says, flabbergasted. He watches Megan dash into the kitchen, snatching a bottle of disgusting air-freshener that will wane off the Alphas. Gerald isn’t effected by the smell of his son’s heat. A few years ago, one of Gerald’s friends had been kind enough to inform him that Jared’s scent when he goes into heat is intoxicating. He also revealed that he hadn’t been far from knotting Gerald’s son himself. After beating down the thoughts of ripping his friend limb from limb, Gerald had thanked him for his honesty, taking suggestions from other Alphas with children about what to do when Jared goes into heat before he’s due.

Apparently, air-freshener had been the best solution.

Fortunately for them, Megan acted as fast as she did. If they would have left it slightly longer, Gerald would be beating off horny Alphas at the door right now. As it turns out, they have time to work out why on earth Jared has gone into heat so soon.

Gerald is absolutely certain that Jared’s heat cycle does not start now. In all the heats that Jared has gone through over the years, they have never been out of term, or changed miraculously like they have this time around from the look of things.

General assessment, Gerald has to stipulate that perhaps Jared has caught the scent of his _one,_ and meeting the Alpha, or perhaps bumping in to him on the street has triggered an early heat? A few days ago, Jared had been talking about the program that is hosted here every year… So it is definitely possible that this is the reason for the sudden heat.

While Megan tries to talk soothingly to her brother, smoothing a hand over his back, practically dragging him away for an ice cold bath that Jared will kick up a stink about, yet be grateful for the lack of temperature rise for a few minutes, Gerald ponders what to do. Could there be a way for him to find this Alpha? Would Jared even want that right now, if he was not suffering through his heat? All he does know is that if the Alpha finds his way here, the first thing his son is going to do when he sees him is present himself… Gerald would hate for Jared to regret anything, however, so there must be another way.

Given the fact that they could possibly be mates, the Alpha could possess the ability to sense that Jared is in heat from wherever he may be. Being an Alpha himself, Gerald knows that come hell or high water, he would do everything in his power to reach his mate, no matter the cost.

For the sake of hoping, Gerald would like to think Jared’s possible Alpha has more control than him.

Upstairs, Jared groans aloud as he’s loaded into a bathtub filled with ice. Even with the impromptu drop in temperature, he’s still itchy all over, hates the feel of his own skin—Jared wants to shift, barrel through the woods—anywhere in search of his Alpha. That’s the only thing he needs right now. The only thing he wants. Question is, who the hell is his Alpha? He can barely think. All he can process is _knot_ and _mate._ Beyond that, he’s a frightened rabbit being cornered by rabid dogs. Why does his life suck so much? Why is he so hot? What is with this weather? Why isn’t he sleeping in his room like he wanted to be when he got in? And why is Megan running a cool cloth over his body—she shouldn’t be seeing him like this.

“M-Meg—“

“Shush, Jarebear. It’s okay. You’ve gone into your heat earlier than expected. We’re gonna figure out what to do. But we should really move you to the outhouse so you can get through this on your—“

“No! _Mate._ Need mate—“

Megan flinches at the tone, scooting back a few paces. “Jared, you don’t have a mate—“

Jared turns on her with a glare, which is soon dissolved by a howl of discomfort. “Do. Somewhere. _Find him. Please!”_ he begs, attempting to stand out of the bath. Megan holds him back down, doing her best not to be stern with him. It’s not his fault that he went in to heat early.

What is her brother talking about? Jared doesn’t have a mate. That’s why he joined the program in the first place… Unless—Megan springs up, calling down to Gerald that Jared can only have met his Alpha at the program venue. Her Dad shouts up telling her that he’s entertained that idea, although he’s not sure Jared would forgive them if he just tracked down Jared’s Alpha, considering that Jared’s not exactly in the right state of mind at this time.

Their Dad has a point. Jared wants more than anything for his first time to be special. With someone special. With his _mate._ With the _one._ Not when he’s in heat, and can barely level himself enough to see straight… That can be for another time, when Jared is ready to be a parent.

Megan wipes the sweat forming on her brow. Something has got to give.

* * *

 

The moment Jared went in to heat, Jensen knew. Instantly, he felt guilty. Subconsciously, he was aware that he’s the reason Jared is suffering right now. Jensen can’t be unhappy about that fact. It means that his instincts were right. When he saw Jared for the first time, and thought of the beautiful Omega as his, he had been right. For Jensen made certain that no other Alpha in the program had the chance of meeting Jared. With this knowledge, he is more than positive now that Jared is his _one._

After all these years, he has found the Omega of his dreams. The shadow that loomed below him, or shifted like a mirage over his knot. That shadow has, and always will be Jared.

Jensen needs to make a decision. Every part of his body with a brain and a pulse is growling at him to track down his mate, to knot Jared and fill him with beautiful pups. And he wants to. _So badly that it hurts._ Jared’s not ready for that. They are not ready for that. Jensen will be damned if he bonds with Jared, and the Omega ends up regretting it, already pregnant after the first time Jensen knots him. Not going to happen.

If Jensen follows his nose, he’ll find Jared easily. Jared mentioned when they first met that he walked to the program, meaning that he’s not that far at all from Jensen right this second, in this very moment. And Jensen can smell him. Jared is a powerful Omega. His scent is rich, distinct, coupled with Orchids. It’s not difficult for Jensen to figure out that Jared is a perfect breed. Only makes him even happier that Jared is his mate.

In times like this, Jensen is glad that his sort-of-life-counsellor is just a phone call away.

“Hey, Jensen—“

“Mish, I found my mate. He’s gone into heat. It happened a couple hours after I last saw him. It can only mean that meeting me triggered it,” Jensen says in to the phone, ignoring the greeting. He’ll apologize for it later or something if it upsets the man.

“And you want to know if I think you should go over there now, or suffer in silence for the rest of the heat?”

Jensen glares at the wall, the thought of option number two creating a ravenous feeling of aggression clawing through his insides.

He scowls, kicking a lamp off the bedside table for something to do—secretly pretending it’s Misha for even suggesting such a thing, regardless of how rational it sounds under the circumstances.

“Yes,” he bites out sharply.

Misha sounds like he’s grinning. “Well, I’m not going to even bother asking you how you feel about the second part, as I can tell from your tone that you’re currently picturing my bloody and untimely death—anyway, sometimes you have to rely on your instincts, buddy. Yeah, they can make or break a situation. You are a strong Alpha, Jensen. We all know that here. If you think you can handle being in the same room with him and not mounting him, then I say go for it. If not, take a step back on this one—“

“But what if some other Alpha who thinks he can just hone in on my territory manages to find him? All I can do is tear the asshole apart, but that won’t take away what he did to Jared,” Jensen snarls, releasing the threatening growl bubbling in his throat.

Misha takes a breath. “Instead of fussing over this with me when you clearly already know what you want to do, go see your Omega. Just do your best not to be tempted and overcome with desire—you’ll be fine if you can do that. Last thing you want is for him to resent you, right?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, okay. Good talking to you, buddy. Let me know what happens,” Misha says, ending the call there.

Jensen wants to be with Jared. That’s all he can think about right now. And he’s been around Omegas in heat before. He had been able to control himself. This is different—this is _his mate_ in heat. It’s going to take a lot of covering his nose, but damn it he’s going to fuck this up.

Everything decided, Jensen grabs his jacket, locking his hotel door behind him. He doesn’t exchange pleasantries on the way. He’s restless, and he will lash out if anyone tries to get in his way right now. When he gets down to the lobby, he completely ignores the Beta at the doors hoping that he has a good day. The only things Jensen is focused on are: _Jared; mate; heat; protect; mine; claim; own._ Except, Jensen’s disregarding the last two.

Knotting Jared is not the plan. He can’t allow himself to be pulled under so easily when he gets there. He needs to take care of his mate. Hopefully, Jared has some toys that he can use. Jensen assessed from meeting Jared that he’s a traditionalist—he won’t want his first time to be during a heat, when he’s incoherent and vaguely unaware.

Using his senses, Jensen walks towards the intoxicating smell of his Omegas heat. He needs his nose right now. The second he gets in, he’ll need to cover up. Realistically, Jared’s going to recognize Jensen as his _mate_ and beg for his knot. Before his heat, Jared clearly didn’t suspect such a thing. It’s been made clear now. Jared might not remember Jensen knotting him—that’s why Jensen’s only goal is to take care of his Omega.


End file.
